Carols on Campus
by Loueze
Summary: An outtake from my story "Degrees of Separation" taken from when Peeta and Katniss first began to get to know each other back in college. Originally posted as a submission to "Prompts In Panem – Holidays in Panem 2" hosted on Tumblr. (Banner by Ro Nordmann)


**CAROLS ON CAMPUS**

"Oh c'mon Peeta, it won't be that bad. We might even have fun." Finnick begged, putting on his best puppy eyes.

"Seriously, Finn? You want to go caroling?" Peeta pushed the brightly-colored flyer announcing "_Carols on Campus"_ back at his roommate. "You know I can't hold a note to save my life."

"We don't have to sing, dumbass. Our job is to help collect donations. You can't say no to this; it's for a good cause!"

"What charity is it for?" Peeta asked, grabbing the flyer back and scanning over it again.

"Does it really matter? They're all good causes."

Peeta started to laugh, shaking his head at his friend. "You're unbelievable, Finn. Let me guess what this is really about. Annie is one of the carolers, right?"

"She's not just one of the carolers; she helped organise the whole thing. She's amazing." Finnick's eyes start to glaze over as they always did when he talked about Annie, the girl he'd recently started dating.

"Besides, I kind of already promised her we'd both help out, " he admitted with a guilty look on his face.

"Oh you did, did you?" Peeta smirked at him. "And what if I have other plans tonight?"

"Please, Peeta," Finnick pleaded. "I'm really trying to make a good impression on her. I want to show her that I'm not just some superficial idiot who is only interested in getting drunk and partying all the time."

"You _are_ only interested in those things." Peeta snorted.

"I'm trying to reform," Finnick replied dryly. "Besides, Katniss will be there too…" he added, his eyes sparkling with mischief when he saw the instant flush of color rise on his friend's face.

"That's not fair," Peeta huffed in annoyance. "You shouldn't use my weaknesses against me like that."

"Hey, I'm just trying to be a good friend." Finnick smirked, knowing he'd already won. "This is a wonderful opportunity for you to get to know Katniss better. Think about it, Peeta, it would be great. Me with Annie. You with Katniss. It's written in the stars."

"I don't know about that, Finn." Peeta sighed and ran his hand through his mop of wavy blond hair. As he did, he made a mental note to remember to get it cut again before he went home for the holidays. His mother didn't like it when his hair grew past his collar.

"Why not?" Finnick asked, raising his eyebrows at Peeta's sudden despondency.

"It's just… I'm starting to feel like some kind of weird stalker around Katniss. I've seen her at a few parties and around campus all the time, but whenever I try to talk to her it's just awkward. She either barely answers me or she blows me off as soon as possible. I think I'm wasting my time."

"You need to get out of your head, Peeta. You've hooked up with girls before and never seemed to have a problem charming them with your words. I've seen you do it."

"That's just it. I don't want to just hook up with her. It's more than that. This girl is special; I can feel it."

"I get that," Finnick smiled. "I feel the same way about Annie. I didn't at first, but now… I think she might be the one. If you think Katniss is special, then all the more reason why you should come and help out tonight. A snowy night and Christmas lights, it's a perfect romantic setting for you to ask her to go out with you."

"I was hoping to get to know her a little more first, maybe let her get to know me before I asked her for a date. But I don't think she's interested. Maybe I should think about moving on."

"What, give up, just like that?" Finnick looked appalled. "Peeta, this is not like you. You can't give up that easy. Sure, Katniss isn't the most approachable girl I've ever met, but Annie told me she is always reserved around people she doesn't know very well."

"It's not just that though. I think there might be someone she likes back in her home town."

"What makes you think that?"

"The last time I did get a few words out of her was at Marvel's Halloween party. She spent the whole time telling me about how great her best friend Gale is."

"So? I don't see the problem." Finnick looked at him in confusion.

"I didn't think there was one either, until she told me that Gale is a guy."

Finnick sighed and rolled his eyes. "I repeat, _so_? Girls can be friends with guys, Peeta. I'm surprised that would bother you. What about you and that girl from back home, whatshername… Debbie? The curvy blonde with the big…" Finnick brought his hands up to his chest, curving his fingers upwards in a cupping motion.

"Delly! Her name is Delly, and don't do that!" Peeta tossed the now scrunched up flyer at Finnick's face.

"Ah yes, the lovely Delly. Short for _del_icious…" Finnick ducked the harmless paper missile and laughed. "I don't know why you haven't hit that yet."

Peeta glared at him. "Stop it, dude! I haven't _hit that_ because Delly is my friend. She's like my sister!"

"Okay, okay," Finnick put his hands up in defeat. "I'll stop. But you've made my point for me. You're a guy and your best friend back home is a girl, so why can't Katniss have a friend back home who is a guy? Did she say anything that might indicate this Gale person is her boyfriend?"

"No, she didn't. It was just a feeling I got when she talked about how much she misses him and his mother, and that he looks out for her little sister while she is away at college. It sounds like she practically lives with his family whenever she goes back home."

"Sounds to me like she thinks of him as part of her family. Are you sure they're not cousins or something? If he was her boyfriend, would she talk about missing _his mother_?" Finnick shook his head. "I think you're reading too much into it."

"When you put it like that, maybe I am." Peeta reached up and rubbed the back of his neck to ease the tense muscles there. He already knew he had a tendency to overthink things sometimes.

"It's just… I think I could really _like_ her, Finn. But I don't want to make her uncomfortable or waste my time if she isn't interested."

_Especially not after the last girlfriend I had made a complete fool out of me with Cato._

"There is only one way to find out for sure." Finnick shrugged. "Next time you get talking to her, ask her out. It doesn't have to be dinner and a movie—start small. Ask her to go for coffee or something. If she says no, you'll know where you stand. Seriously, dude, just ask her."

"If only it were that easy." Peeta huffed again, annoyed with himself.

"It _is_ that easy," Finnick insisted, getting up from his seat and gathering his stuff as he prepared to leave for class. "And not to put pressure on you or anything, but if you do really like this girl, don't wait too long. Because if you don't ask her out, sooner or later someone else will."

"Gee, thanks, Finn. That makes me feel a whole lot better." Peeta growled.

"You'll thank me when you're married with a couple of kids," Finn grinned.

…

Peeta stamped his feet and cupped his hands over his mouth, blowing air into them to try and keep warm while he waited for Finnick, Annie, and Katniss to show up. The event was due to begin in less than thirty minutes and there was still no sign of any them.

Though bitterly cold, it was a beautiful evening. The inky blue sky was completely cloudless and for once, the stars were clearly visible above them. All around the quad, trees were lit up with tiny white lights, and in the centre was a huge Christmas tree. The light dusting of snow that had fallen earlier made the whole scene look like something straight of a Christmas card.

"Peeta!" He heard his name being called and turned to see Finnick and Annie rushing towards him, large smiles on both their faces.

"Hey guys," he greeted them, feeling his stomach drop a little when there was no sign of Katniss with them.

"Hi Peeta, thanks for coming and helping out," Annie greeted him with a one-armed hug and handed him a collection bucket.

"It's no problem," Peeta returned smoothly. "Anything for a good cause." He threw a quick look at Finnick, who grinned back and gave him a cheeky wink behind Annie's back.

"I've got to get everyone together so we can get started. Did Finn tell you there will be mulled wine and hot apple cider for a few friends back at my place afterwards? You're welcome to come back with us and hang out."

"Thanks, Annie, I will." Peeta happily accepted, knowing it would give him more chances to talk to Katniss.

"Great! Listen, have you seen Katniss anywhere? She was supposed to meet me here."

"No, I haven't seen her."

"She must be around here somewhere," Annie looked around until her gaze focused on something behind him. "Ah, there she is!" she began to hurry away, tossing a "see you later Peeta!" back over her shoulder.

"I told you this was a good idea," Finnick bent close to his ear as he made to follow in Annie's wake. "Tonight is your chance, Peeta. Take it."

Peeta nodded and looked around casually trying not to make it too obvious he was looking for someone. Suddenly he spotted her, standing a few feet away, talking to a couple of people he guessed were other carolers, with what looked like sheet music in her hand. He couldn't help the deep breath he took, and then exhaled again slowly as he watched her. Ever since the first time he'd laid eyes her at the start of the fall semester, the sight of the elusive raven-haired beauty had the same effect on him.

Mentally he took note of the vision she presented him with tonight to add to his sketchbook later.

Her cheeks were rosy from the cold, even though she was dressed warmly for the weather in thick leggings, boots that came up to mid-calf, and a warm wool coat belted at the waist which showed off her tiny figure. Her thick dark hair was tucked under a jaunty red wool cap, except for a few loose tendrils which had escaped and framed her face and her usual braid, which rested over her left shoulder.

Peeta was shocked by how much he wanted to loosen that braid and run his fingers through her hair. He wondered if it would feel as silky as it looks, what it would look like if she wore it down, or loose and flowing in waves down her naked back as she tossed her head and straddled him…

He shook his head and pinched himself sharply. If he didn't stop this train of thought, he'd spend most of his evening hard and having to avoid her.

**…**

The evening got off to a great start, with the carolers delivering rousing renditions of an assortment of traditional carols and hymns that Peeta hadn't heard since the last time his grandmother had made him scrub behind his ears and dragged him to church.

Later they switched to cover versions of more modern Christmas songs that he recognised as the soundtrack to many drunken Christmas parties he'd attended over the last few years.

A substantial crowd had gathered to listen and sing along; students, faculty and even some families with young children were in attendance. Almost against his will, Peeta found himself joining in and singing along out of tune to "Fairytale of New York," "Jingle Bell Rock," and "Santa Claus is Coming To Town" as he moved around the crowd smiling and accepting donations.

Every chance he could he stopped to watch Katniss, who was placed near the middle of the second row, even though she was one of the smallest carolers there. She looked as if she was really enjoying herself, singing and swaying and clapping in time to the music, and it made him happy to see her having so much fun.

After about two hours, Annie finally stepped forward and thanked everyone for attending. The crowd clapped loudly and whistled their appreciation.

"Tonight has been an amazing success, and to bring our evening to a close, we have a very special treat for you all. Merry Christmas to you all. Singing our final song of the evening, please welcome Katniss Everdeen."

Peeta watched in surprise as Katniss stepped out of her place and approached the front of the crowd.

She gave a little cough to clear her throat and then she began to sing.

_Silent night, holy night  
>All is calm, all is bright<br>Round yon Virgin Mother and Child  
>Holy Infant so tender and mild<br>Sleep in heavenly peace  
>Sleep in heavenly peace<em>

Peeta let the hand that was holding the collection bucket fall to his side as he stood perfectly still, drawn in by the beautiful sound of her voice. Every single man, woman, and child gathered on the quad stopped what they were doing and fell silent to listen as she continued to sing the simple hymn, completely unaccompanied; every note that fell from her lips was pure and strong and pitch-perfect.

He could feel goose bumps rise on his skin and the slow, heavy thump of his heart beating harder in his chest as he stared wide-eyed at her, completely mesmerized. It felt like time had slowed down, and in that moment of perfect clarity he accepted what he'd somehow known since the very first time he'd seen her: He was a goner for this girl.

When her song came to an end, the applause was immediate and thunderous. She smiled and gave a little bow and quickly stepped back, allowing Annie to hug her.

**…**

There were about a dozen people already crowded into the tiny living room of the small apartment Annie and Katniss shared when Peeta finally got there. He'd walked all the way from the quad after losing Finnick in the crowd, and had to text him for Annie's address.

"There you are!" Finnick called to him when he spied him coming in the door, "I was starting to wonder where you were."

"Sorry, it was further than I thought," Peeta answered, shucking off his coat and scarf.

Finnick lowered his voice and discreetly nudged Peeta towards the other room. "Katniss is in the kitchen, making drinks," he said. "Now's your chance. Go get her, loverboy."

**…**

"Hey, Katniss," Peeta leaned against the doorframe that led into the tiny kitchen and raised a hand, trying to appear friendly but casual as he greeted her.

"Hello, Peeta," she looked up from what she was doing at the stove and smiled, waving a spoon at him in return. "It's good to see you again."

"This is a nice place you have here. I didn't know you and Annie lived off-campus."

"Yeah, it's not bad. We shared a room freshman year and hit it off, and decided we'd find a place together this year. We both like it and it's a bit more comfortable than living in the dorms. More privacy too."

She turned and faced him. "I have hot apple cider, mulled wine… or there might be some beer or rum in the fridge if you prefer," she offered.

"I'll try the apple cider, thanks." Peeta grinned and watched as she filled two cups and walked towards him. She handed him one and squeezed her way past him into the living room to rejoin the others.

"You coming?" she looked back and tilted her head, inviting him to follow her.

Peeta thought he was going to have a heart attack as she nudged past him, close enough to allow her thigh to brush his, and for him to catch the citrus scent of her shampoo. The touch was brief and innocent but enough to set his pulse racing.

"Sure," Peeta answered thickly, not believing his luck. Maybe he did have a chance with her after all. A few minutes later found them in a corner of the sofa, sitting close together but not quite close enough to touch again.

"I wanted to say congratulations on your solo. You have a beautiful voice," Peeta complimented her. "'Silent Night' is my grandmother's favourite Christmas song."

"Thank you. It was one of my mother's favorites too. My father used to sing it for her every Christmas Eve. It's one of my earliest memories." Katniss was smiling, but a sad look flashed in her eyes even as she colored at little at his compliment.

Peeta noticed and wondered what the memory behind that sadness was. He found himself wanting to know everything about this girl.

"Your parents, are they—?" The words popped out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"My father died when I was eleven. My mother is still alive, but she's not well," Katniss answered his unfinished question then quickly took a sip from her cup of hot apple cider and immediately grimaced sharply.

"Are you alright?" Peeta asked, concerned by the look on her face.

"No…I mean yes, it's fine—I'll be fine in a minute. Just be careful when you're drinking that. I made it a bit too hot; it burnt my lip." Katniss laughed a little nervously, and Peeta wondered if she was embarrassed because she thought she'd said too much, or because she'd burnt herself. He could have kicked himself for being insensitive about her parents, though she had brought them up first.

The silence was starting to turn awkward between them again, and he was determined not to let it happen this time.

"Are you…?" Peeta began.

"So…" Katniss spoke at the same moment.

Their eyes locked and they both laughed, the tension between them suddenly shattering.

"Let's try that again, shall we?" Peeta grinned. "I'll start. Are you going home for the holidays?"

"Yeah. It will just be family—me, my sister Prim and my Uncle Haymitch will spend the day with the Hawthornes, I think I told you about them before?"

"You mentioned your friend Gale and his mother. So you're all related?" he asked, trying to keep his tone casual.

"Not biologically, no. Haymitch and my father were best friends, and he and the Hawthornes are the closest thing to a family Prim and I have got left. Gale and I grew up together, and his mom Hazelle helped take care of Prim and I after…"

"After?"

Katniss shook her head. "Listen to me chattering on. I don't usually talk so much about myself." She looked embarrassed.

"I don't mind. I'd like to get to know you better, Katniss." Feeling encouraged by the way she was opening up to him, Peeta reached out and touched her hand. She smiled at him but after a few seconds casually pulled her hand away.

"I hardly know anything about you. Tell me more about your family, Peeta."

Peeta took the hint that she wanted to change the subject. Trying not to be disappointed that she'd rebuffed his simple touch, he told her about his elderly grandmother who was still alive, and his dad and his two older brothers back home. He mentioned his plans to return and help run the family bakery and hopefully expand it when he was finished college. He avoided the subject of his mother.

"Hey you two!" Finnick appeared behind them like a grinning fool and winked broadly at Peeta. He looked pleased with himself. "How are things going over here?"

"They're going just fine, Finn." Peeta cringed and glanced back at Katniss, noticing she was beginning to blush again. He could have kicked Finnick.

"Glad to hear it. It's time to kick this party up a notch. How about some music?" Finnick shouted, and was met by cheers. Someone switched some music on and a few people began to dance where they stood.

"Sorry about that," Peeta said. "Finn can get a little excitable at times."

Katniss laughed. "It's okay, Peeta. He probably found the rum I used to spice the cider with. Mix college kids and alcohol and this was bound to turn into a party by the end of the night."

"This isn't really your scene though, is it?" he asked.

Katniss wrinkled her nose. "No, not really. Annie makes me go out sometimes, but big crowds or college parties are not my thing."

"So what is your thing?" Peeta asked. Feeling bolder, he leaned closer so he could hear her over the increasing volume of the music, their knees bumping together. He couldn't believe how open Katniss had been with him already tonight. It looked like Finnick was right after all. Maybe he had been overthinking this all along, when all he'd needed to do was relax.

"My favourite place to be is out in the woods back home in Seam. The less people around, the better."

"Really? What do you do out there?"

"I hunt. Rabbit, squirrel, sometimes I'll bag a wild turkey. There is a lake for fishing in and swimming when it's hot. Sometimes I'll climb the tallest tree I can find and just sit up there and think. It's my happy place."

"It sounds beautiful."

"It is. It's home." Katniss looked wistful. "I like going to school, but I miss the green of the woods."

"Is green your favourite color?" Peeta smiled, finishing of his cup of cider. He was beginning to feel very good.

"Yes, how did you guess?" Katniss laughed.

Peeta shrugged. "The look on your face when you said you missed it gave you away. Guess what mine is."

"Oh, I don't know," she stared into his eyes for a long moment, "blue?" she guessed.

"No," it was his turn to laugh, "it's orange. But soft, like the sunset."

"That's a pretty color." Katniss remarked. "Sunsets look amazing from the top of a tall tree."

"I'd like to see that someday," he murmured, looking deep into her eyes. He could get lost in them.

"Maybe someday you will," she murmured, looking back just as intently.

Peeta tore his eyes away and looked around at the growing crowd; it looked like word of this party had begun to spread as more people began to arrive.

He exhaled slowly and gathered his nerves, deciding now was probably the right time to make his move. He turned back to her.

"It's beginning to get really loud in here. Would you like to get out of here with me? We could go somewhere a little more private."

"W-What?" Katniss looked both startled and a little horrified by his suggestion.

"No, wait.. no.. it's not what you think!" Peeta laughed nervously and ran a hand through his hair, realizing the way that sounded.

"I meant, would you like to go get some hot chocolate with me? It's getting hard to talk in here and I know a quiet little place not too far away that's open all night. We could talk there. I go there to study sometimes or when I need a break from Finn for a while…"

"I heard that!" Finnick yelled as he passed by them and poked Peeta in the ribs, making him yelp.

Katniss giggled. Actually giggled, and Peeta's heart swelled with happiness at the sound. This girl was going to be the death of him.

"Alright." Katniss nodded her agreement, her gorgeous gray eyes sparkling with amusement. "I think Annie can handle things here. I like hot chocolate. And quiet places. And…" she bit her lip and looked up at him a little shyly, "I like talking to you. I think that would be nice."

"So, you'll allow it?" Peeta couldn't believe this was really happening. She was saying yes. She wanted to keep talking to him.

"I will."

Peeta grinned. "Let's go then." He climbed to his feet and held out his hand to her.

This time, Katniss took it and entwined her fingers with his.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks go to IzzySamson for pre-reading and advising, to Court81918 for her always appreciated beta skills, and to MissHoneywell for hosting yet another wonderfully successful round of "Prompts in Panem". <em>**

**_I hope all my readers had a lovely Christmas, and I wish you all a very Happy New Year. _**


End file.
